The American Association for the Surgery of Trauma proposes sponsorship of an International Symposium on Trauma, its prevention and treatment, in May of l978. The premise for this symposium is that the American Association for the Surgery of Trauma is, by virtue of its strong involvement in research, the organization best equipped to provide leadership in discussions on the progress and prevention in treatment of trauma. The goals of this symposium are: 1. To educate persons interested in the epidemiology of trauma; 2. To publicize the impact of trauma on the public; 3. To bring the public and profession up to date, in selected areas, on the current state of the art in research and care of trauma. Attendance at this symposium is expected to be: AAST members, American college of Surgeons members, selected industry leaders, members of other medical groups interested in trauma, foreign guests, congressional personnel, and others interested and involved in the subject.